X-Men: Regenesis Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Billy Tan | Inker1_1 = Billy Tan | Colourist1_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer1_1 = Rob Steen | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Sebastian Girner | Synopsis1 = Wolverine and Cyclops announces that mutantkind is “splitting up”, and set about recruiting core X-Men to their sides. Wolverine convinces Iceman to join him, but Psylocke refuses, opting to remain with Cyclops, and only serving on Wolverine’s X-Force team for the jobs that need doing. Colossus and Shadowcat separate, with Colossus remaining on Utopia, and Shadowcat joining Wolverine in Westchester. Beast gets an email from Wolverine, informing him that he is re-opening the school, and agrees to join him. Rogue and Magneto say their goodbyes as Magneto decides to remain on Utopia, while Rogue is going to Westchester. Havok and Polaris are on a date when Wolverine approaches them about the organisation called X-Factor Investigations. Hope is furious when she learns that one of her Lights, Oya, will be going to Westchester. Transonic and Hope argue, with Transonic holding a weapon to Hope’s head, but Transonic succeeds in convincing Hope to let Oya go to Westchester. Cannonball and his sister Husk decide to change their lives and move to Westchester, while Mirage informs Cannonball that the New Mutants will be remaining on Utopia. The two friends share a drink and kiss. Dazzler reveals to Cyclops that she is thinking about leaving, but Cyclops convinces her to remain in San Francisco, as he wants a “street team” of X-Men, including Dazzler and the X-kids. The X-kids however are divided amongst themselves about whether to remain on Utopia or go back to Westchester. Hellion warms those who stay behind that they will be meat in the grinder, while Prodigy puts forward reasons for staying on Utopia. All across Utopia other mutants and associates of the X-Men make their decisions whether to stay or leave. Toad pleads with Wolverine to take him to Westchester, offering to be the school janitor. Storm prepares to leave, but Cyclops begs her to stay, as he needs her to make sure this does not go wrong. When he talks to the White Queen, she tells Cyclops that he simply assumes she will remain with him, and reminds Cyclops that she is a teacher, that she loves children, and has sacrificed so much to be with Cyclops. However, she informs Cyclops that her fortune will have to keep Utopia afloat with Angel away, and agrees to stay on Utopia. With that, the X-Men go their separate ways. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = When the dust settles from the X-Men’s Schism, a line has been drawn, and every mutant must choose. Who will they follow — XXXXXX or Wolverine? Either way, with mutantkind cut in two, things will never be the same. Setting the stage for this month’s WOLVERINE & THE X-MEN #1 and November’s all-new UNCANNY X-MEN #1, Kieron Gillen (UNCANNY X-MEN, JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY) and Billy Tan (UNCANNY X-FORCE, NEW AVENGERS) take us through the ranks of the X-Men as they choose their destiny. | Notes = * Takes place between the pages of . * Take place after . | Trivia = * In this issue, the metaphorical caveman version of Cyclops is shown wearing a lion over his head. In the comic's script, writer Kieron Gillen misspelled when he meant for Cyclops to be wearing a "loin cloth."Another Way to Breathe - Tumblr | Recommended = * - * - * * * * * | Links = }}